


Introduction

by Nikolas_Project



Series: Project ELA [4]
Category: The Hate You Give
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project
Summary: Out of order, I know.





	Introduction

In my companion book, I wrote about Starr and Maya and a letter that was sent and not received by the right person because Khalil is gone. Starr gets a hold of the letter and decides what to do with it. I always look for LGBTQ+ characters in books and there weren't any in the book so I made some. Starr and Maya think they're just friends, then get confused, why can't they just, be? There's more but I'm not gonna spoil anything.


End file.
